<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I want you to hold me and never let go by cloudelf24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611990">I want you to hold me and never let go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudelf24/pseuds/cloudelf24'>cloudelf24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lovely Yesung, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Sex, Smut, Yesung is a sweetheart, You are completely gone for him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudelf24/pseuds/cloudelf24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about Yesung consumed you and you couldn’t think straight. There was so much you wanted to say to him, so many obscene things you wanted him to do to you but one look from him sent you spinning on your heels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Reader, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I want you to hold me and never let go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You come home to Yesung sitting on the sofa all cosy, watching a movie from the massive collection of movies that he has. He lifts his gaze from the screen and gives you a heady look, almost beckoning you to join him. Unable to look away you follow and sit beside him. He gathers you in his arms, gives you a sweet smile and continues to watch the movie. You could feel the warmth he radiated and the musky, addictive fragrance of his perfume. He made you feel warm all over and you were overcome with the blistering need to be close, more close to him until there was no space left between your bodies. Giving in to your deep desire you climb into his lap, and start nuzzling his face, breathing in his scent.</p><p> You kiss every inch of his face, neck and ears like you were bewitched. He pushes you back gently with his hands and whispers in your ear “What’s gotten into you today sweetheart?” he says in that husky voice of his which makes you feel wet. You just want him now, <em>need<em> him to be deep inside you, need him to mark you as his and all while he would whisper filthy words in your ear. You tried to speak but you just couldn’t voice out what you wanted. It was so hard, you were overcome with so much want, <em>so much desire<em>, you didn’t know just what to do with it.</em></em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>“What do you want sweetheart? I won’t know if you don’t tell me” he says briefly stopping your emotional turmoil. “I want…” you start to say something but fumble, he kisses your nose and nods reassuringly. “I want you to claim me, I want you to mark me, and, and I <em>need<em> you to fuck me hard till the only thing I can say is your name. I want you to hold me and never let go….” the words start tumbling out of you as if he unlocked some kind of switch. After hearing your obscene words his eyes grow dark and he looks sort of mad. “Do you even know what you’re asking for?” he growls out. Just feeling his eyes on you made you feel so wet you were practically dripping. “ <em>Please<em> Yesung-ah” you say pathetically. He pulls you forward, roughly yet gently and puts his lips on yours. You let you a pitiful moan into his mouth as he tastes so sweet, so incredibly sweet and he dwells deeper into you. He kisses you with fervent intensity and lets out a deep moan when you accidently bite his lip. He runs his hands all over you and starts grinding his cock onto your wet heat. You put your hands on his clothed bulge which seems to be growing bigger and bigger. You palm his bulge and squeeze him and he lets out sexy, sensual moans. He keeps thrusting upward into you which leaves you breathless. The effect he has on you is so intense that you can’t speak, can’t think. You feel like he could do anything to you and you wouldn’t mind.</em></em></em></em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>He starts taking all your clothes off not stopping to kiss you even for a moment. He does so messily scattering clothes everywhere, yours and his. Once he’s down to your panties, he stops, leans down and kisses your cunt through your panties. He keeps sucking and slurping and occasionally biting gently. “God, sweetheart you taste so good” he says as he soaks your panties completely with his saliva and then discards them to the side too. He keeps kissing every inch of your skin and you feel like you could pass out from all the attention. His lips feel awfully soft against your skin like butter gliding through, so smooth and velvety. Your head was swimming in him, his scent, his lips, god he was so hot. He starts to kiss your leg when yet again you feel the irresistible need to hold him close against you so you bring his ear against your lips and say “Yesungie please just fuck me, hard, and don’t ever stop”. He looks dazzled and complies to your plea. “I’m going to mark you as mine, I’ll <em>carve<em> myself so deep inside you that you won’t know where you end and where I start.” he breathes out in his godly husky voice. He aligns himself to your cunt and slowly pushes in. He takes your face in his hands and bites you neck, leaving huge love bites. He oh so slowly starts thrusting into you but each thrust hit so deep, the pleasure is delicious. You can feel every vein, every ridge of his beautiful peach pink cock. Just having him in you so deep with his arms around you makes you feel like you could die and you’re not even surprised to know that you wouldn’t mind dying if Yesung in all his majestic glory were to slay you.</em></em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> Yesung delivers a particularly hard thrust to your sweet spot and continues to drill it, moving his hips in perfect concentric circles which makes you cry out in pleasure. He lifts your leg onto his shoulder which allows him to reach deeper. You couldn’t fathom how he managed to get so deep inside you. Unable to handle seeing Yesung fucking you so good from above and his sexy, husky moans you climax and squirt cum all over his cock, his chest and even his face. He takes some of your cum on his finger and sucks it off making a rumbly <em>“mmmmhhh”<em> sound that was so hot it made you cum dry. He increases his speed and thrusts hard and rough before climaxing and shooting his hot cum inside you. It feels so good to have his warm load inside you, some of it dripping out because of the sheer amount of his cum. “Let’s stay like this for a while baby, I don’t want to let you go just yet.” he whispers. How could you ever say no to him. He could ask you for anything, absolutely anything. He could ask you for the universe and you would give it to him without blinking an eye.</em></em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! This is the first time I've written a fanfic!  I hope you like it. Do let me know what you think about it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>